The Smurfs' Piximp
Also known as simply "a Piximp," he is a character within the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information He first appears in the episode, "A Piximp for the Smurfs," who originally worked for Balthazar and eventually got tired of always being his punching bag. He turned against him, which resulted of him being tossed out of the castle. Personality He now works for the Smurfs; like all the Piximps, he has an upbeat attitude and frequently uses the word "Chaw." When someone asks who he is, he will often introduce himself by first doing his signature pirouette spin (which became a running gag) like all the piximps. He tends to call everybody he works for "master", but he often slacks off. However, he has been known to hold his own in his more passionate work and explodes when someone throws him. He is good friends with Smurfette, Handy, Joey, and is especially close to Lazy because both tend to slack off. Eventually, he becomes best friends with a little giant named Gina. He sleeps at Handy's house for now. Skills He stores his weapons (ex: bombs and a pair of black wands) inside his pouch. *''Piximp Barrage'': He does his pirouette spin, takes his black wands, jumps extremely high, and shoots several Air-slashes at his opponents. *''Piximp Dance'': He starts doing his pirouette spin in circles, and then stops and strikes a pose with his left hand up which causes a kitchen utensil (ex: frying pan) to fall on the foe's head. The point is to render them unconscious or dizzy. *''Piximp Bomb'': Throws a bomb at his foe. *''Piximp Beam'': He gets a lazer gun from his pouch and shoots a beam at someone. Appearance The Piximp looks like any other male of his kind: short, bushy red hair, ghostly pale skin with standard black eyes and pointed ears, and four-fingered hands. He has gold and yellow clothes, pink pixie wings - the right one has a "bitemark" cut - a black arrow-tipped tail, and peg legged feet. Voice Actor(s) Dave Wittenberg is the ideal actor for this character. Trivia *He breaks the fourth wall at the end of his debut episode by saying, "Well, I guess this means I'm a main character now, chaw," which later becomes true. *Piximp often break the fourth wall. *He is the third character to live with the Smurfs who doesn't have a name: the others are Puppy and Smoogle. *The only way to tell him apart from the other male Piximps is the cut in his wing - every Piximp's cut is different. *Whenever he introduces himself by doing his signature pirouette spin, Piximp My Love starts to play in the background. *During his third appearance, it is revealed that his only crime as a pixie stealing a human's bread and died because he was crushed by an angry salesperson who chased him down. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Piximps Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Original character creations Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters